Lejos de todo
by Khronoz93
Summary: Muchas veces la cotidianidad mata el amor. Si sobrevive a esto, entonces todo a valido la pena.


Volvimos a pelear, otra vez ¿te das cuenta?-

Créeme, lo se. Sino fuera así, estaría de muchísimo mejor humor Ashley-

Ok, ¿y ahora que hice para que te molestaras otra ves?-

No te hagas la mártir Ashley Davies ¡por Dios!-

No me estoy haciendo la mártir Spencer, simplemente quiero saber que nueva ¡atrocidad! te hice y buscarle una solución y ya.-

Cruzando los brazos y recargándose sobre el tocador con la mirada agachada. Esa era la verdad, no sabía como iba a conseguir sobrellevar esta situación por más tiempo. La amaba, de eso no tenía duda, el problema era hacer que le creyera, que confiara en el amor que sabe que le tiene, pero queda claro que a veces Spencer Carlin puede ser la persona más testaruda que haya conocido en su vida.

Como si yo lo supiera… es muy complicado encontrar una solución para todos nuestros males.-

¿Para todos nuestros males?, espera, yo pensaba que solo no podíamos comunicarnos bien pero…-

¡Es obvio que son muchas otras cosas mas Ashley!, ¡No seas tan ingenua!-

La rubia seguía gritando y agitando los brazos por toda la habitación mientras que Ashley solo atinaba en observarla procurando no alterarse para no empeorar el humor de su esposa.

¿Entonces que hicimos mal esta vez?-

¡Siempre es lo mismo!, no confiamos en nosotras, preferimos hacerle caso a otras personas, hace meses que no te atreves a tocarme… bueno, que mas da mencionarlo, aparentemente no es muy importante para ti-

¡Bueno!, tu sabes que para eso se necesitan dos personas, no solamente una… y a ti también parece que no te interesa mucho. Y en esta relación, las únicas que mandamos somos tu y yo pero se te olvida.-

Otro día normal en la mansión Davis/Carlin. Jamás imaginaron que el matrimonio fuera un compromiso tan duro de manejar, ni siquiera cuando era novias se la pasaban peleando tanto. Ahora cualquier cosa, por pequeña que fuera era un motivo perfecto para que comenzar una nueva discusión trascendental.

Se encontraban en su habitación, mientras que la servidumbre se concentraba en escuchar la nueva pelea del día afuera de su habitación. Al principio todo empezaba a marchar bien, nunca habían estado tan enamoradas como en ese momento en que mutuamente se dieron el sí; pero ahora, a causa de los celos, o falsas suposiciones, intrigas de tanta gente, lo que alguna vez fue su gran sueño se había vuelto en su mayor pesadilla.

Ok, ¿entonces la culpa es mía?-

No, debo aceptar que yo también tengo que ver en todo esto, a eso se le llama **PAREJA** Spencer.-

Entonces ahora tu eres la centrada Ashley-

Tengo que comportarme de esta manera cada vez que te pones a gritar por toda la casa. Debo mantener la calma como alguna vez tu me dijiste que lo hiciera. Estar serena por si perdías el control ¿o también se te olvido eso?-

¡Claro!, ¡nunca olvidaría las lecciones de vida que te doy amor!... y hazme un favor, nunca vuelvas a mencionar ese maldito nombre-

No es que se hayan dejado de amar, eso no existe en su mundo. Saben que lo que sienten es eterno y que jamás se acabara. Pero esta etapa que están pasando es tan difícil, que es casi imposible que no salieran lastimadas de alguna forma.

¿Cuál nombre?-

No voy a repetirlo si es lo que quieres-

Quiero saber que nombre dije para no volverlo hacer y dejes de ponerte como energúmeno-

No, analízalo; y ahora menos te voy a decir, después de cómo me llamaste-

Como quieras Spencer-

Y sin saber que mas poder hacer o decir se va de la habitación cansada y fastidiada de tanto pelear con su esposa. Al momento de abrir la puerta se encuentra con la mayoría de sus empleados, que al no saber que decir en tal vergonzosa situación rápidamente volvieron a sus actividades.

Pero lo que Ashley no sabia, es que… bueno, si sabía, o al menos lo imaginaba. Su esposa tenía una sola razón para comportarse de esa manera. No recientemente, había llegado una nueva secretaria a la disquera de la morena, la cual decía haber tenido una breve, pero importante historia con la ex cantante.

(Flash-Back)

Aunque Ashley no quiera admitirlo, tú sabes que tuvimos algo que ver en el pasado. Y únicamente estoy aquí para recuperarla, ella será mía de nuevo Carlin.-

Ja, ja, ja… déjala en paz, no sabes con quien te estas metiendo Serena, esa mujer, que esta dentro de aquella oficina es mi esposa, que te quede bien claro y no voy a dejar que una cualquiera como tu arruine nuestro matrimonio ¿entendiste?-

¡Dios!, es verdad lo que dicen, para serte sincera dudaba de que vinieras de Ohio pero es la única explicación para tanta ingenuidad-

Se burlaba de la rubia sin ningún reparo. Que mas daba, la cara de impotencia y enojo de la rubia valía oro para Serena. Pero la verdad es que solo era una casa fortunas, y estaba decidida a destruir ese matrimonio a como diera lugar y lo primero que haría es desquiciar a la rubia para tener el camino libre con Ashley.

(Fin del Flash-Back)

La morena se encontraba manejando su convertible a lado de su mujer, la cual se había convertido en el dolor de cabeza mas hermoso que haya visto.

Ashley trataba día a día de demostrarle todo su amor a su hermosa rubia pero por "alguna" razón ella no le daba importancia y eso la confundía demasiado. No sabia que era lo que en verdad quería Spencer, de pronto y sin que ella pudiera evitarlo existía una barrera entre las dos, pero de alguna manera tenia que terminar con esta situación ya.

Creía tener una pista, con respecto a Serena pero no quería poner más difícil la situación entre ambas. Decir que Spencer estaba celosa de su secretaria era algo que lamentaría mucho si fuera falso.

¿A dónde vamos?-

No te lo diré, espera a que lleguemos.-

No me dices, porque sino no voy a querer ir ¿verdad?-

Claro que no mi hermosa y radiante paranoica, es una sorpresa ¿si?... solo espero que te guste.-

Oh… solo que sea eso…. ¿y desde cuando tu me haces sorpresas?, ¿acaso te sientes culpable por algo?-

No… bueno, talvez me arrepienta de algo… debí traerte aquí hace mucho tiempo. Y contestando tu primera pregunta, casi la mayoría del tiempo trato de hacerte sorpresas pero no lo notas.-

¿Vuelvo a tener la culpa?-

No, pero si así eres feliz….-

Se hallaban casi por las afueras de Los Ángeles, en un lugar solitario pero muy hermoso. Campos verdes las rodeaban y un cielo nublado cubría sus cabezas, obviamente no era un sitio normal.

A causa de lo templado del clima y de que el auto iba sin el techo Spencer comenzaba a sentir un poco de frió pero no decía nada, no quería mostrar debilidad delante de Ashley. Pero la morena no tardo en notarlo.

Toma, yo no la necesito.-

Y le entrega su chaqueta gris, sin dejar de conducir. Pero como esperaba, su esposa la rechazó.

No la quiero gracias.-

Deja de ser tan terca y úsala; en estos climas tu eres un poco delicada y no quiero que te enfermes.-

No tengo frío.-

Voy a detenerme Spencer, te juro que lo hago.-

No tengo frío Ashley entiende….-

Efectivamente, la ex cantante con un rápido movimiento se salio del camino y detuvo el auto. La rubia no pensó que fuera a hacerlo.

Bien, ahora te la pones ¿o quieres que lo haga yo?-

Haz lo que quieras…-

Ashley toma su chaqueta y toma los brazos de su mujer y mete uno por uno en las mangas, se la acomoda lo mas cuidadosamente que puede y terminando su labor besa a su esposa sin su consentimiento.

Fue un beso lento y suave, pero basto para sorprender y hacer sonrojar a la rubia, la cosa favorita de la morena.

Ya, todo listo, es mejor que sigamos.-

Y enciende su auto y continúa hacia su destino. Spencer, después de aquella demostración de afecto por parte de su esposa, no dijo palabra alguna. No esperaba esa reacción por parte de su morena pero, a resumidas cuentas no le desagrado en lo mas mínimo. De pronto, se sintió fuera de lugar. Su piel se erizó de repente y su corazón comenzó a latir como loco, en parte era por el beso anterior, aunque no le daba la menor gracia admitirlo. En este mundo, solo una cosa podía poner al revés su mundo en unos cuantos segundos, el aroma de la morena era lo más exquisito que en su vida pudo haber olido. Penetraba todos sus sentidos haciéndola divagar y experimentar emociones y sensaciones que solo la ex – cantante podría provocar en ella, pero aun así, no sedería tan fácil.

Tengo cosas que hacer Ashley, no puedo escaparme contigo sin terminar todos los pendientes que tengo en la empresa.-

Le dije a tu asistente que hoy no irías a trabajar y que todos tus asuntos los pasara para mañana, lo mismo le dije yo a Se… ah, ya entendí cual es el problema…-

¡Lo ibas a decir Ashley!-

Y como si de iluminación divina se tratara, la morena por fin descubrió la causa de los "celos sin sentido" de Spencer, ya no tenía ninguna duda. No sabia si reír, llorar, o simplemente besar a la hermosa celópata que tiene como esposa. Miles de veces le había dicho que la amaba y que jamás creyera en las mentiras que decía su secretaria para desquiciarla. Nunca había visto a Serena en toda su vida, hasta que llego a la disquera por una entrevista de trabajo.

No puedo creerlo… tu, la 5 veces nombrada empresaria del año, la implacable ejecutiva, mi esposa... ¿estas teniendo un ataque de celos Spencer?-

¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?-

Rubia, cuando entenderás que…-

¡No Ashley!, ¡¿cuando será el día en que tu entiendas que yo odio a esa mujer?, me pone mal el solo verla, ¡la detesto!.-

Eso se ve a kilómetros, pero tú comprende que no tienes porque actuar de esa manera…-

De nuevo, la morena sale del camino y estaciona el auto. Para ella, esta situación era completamente ridícula. Nunca dejaría a Spencer por nadie, esa idea simplemente no existe.

Al momento de voltear a mirarla frente a frente, fue testigo de toda la ternura que su esposa había ocultado todo ese tiempo. Su expresión era de tristeza, con unas lágrimas rebeldes saliendo de sus ojos. Tenía los brazos cruzados, ocultando la mayor parte de su cara y las mejillas sonrojadas por el enojo, hundida en el asiento… definitivamente eso era un berrinche, el más hermoso que haya visto.

No es que lo haya olvidado, pero ahora más que nunca, le quedaba claro porque amaba tanto a esa mujer.

… yo solo te amo a ti preciosa… Spencer, tu eres mi todo, no puedo imaginarme una vida sin ti. No pienses en esa mujer, ella no tiene ningún valor para mí, es solo una trabajadora más amor.-

¿Me amas?-

No tienes porque preguntarlo Spence-

Spencer levanta la mirada y la morena se pierde en esos dos cielos que tiene por ojos, sabia que ella era hermosa, pero en ese instante estaba en la presencia de una diosa.

Hace mucho que no me decías así Ash…-

Perdóname… es por eso que te decía que yo también soy culpable de tantas peleas, deje de ser cariñosa contigo, fui tan estúpida que caí en la rutina amor…-

No digas eso, yo y mis celos… tú sabes que no suelo comportarme de esa manera…-

Y sin soportarlo mas, las lagrimas vencen a la rubia nublando su mirada e impidiendo su habla.

No nena, no te pongas así, no me gusta verte llorar-

Es que… me da tanto miedo perderte Ash… por fin estamos juntas, superamos todo… y el solo pensar que esa… bruja puede alejarte de mí…-

Eso jamás va a pasar, si antes no pudieron separarnos, ¿crees que lo harán ahora?... yo te amo Spence… ¿Por qué buscar a otra mujer si tengo a todas en ti eh?, eres perfecta, yo soy la que debería preocuparse, hay mucha gente que quisiera estar contigo. Pero cada vez que me pierdo en tus ojos, todo lo demás deja de tener importancia, los miedos se van y solo quedamos tú y yo… nena nunca podría dejar de amarte ni siquiera un poco, créeme por favor…-

La morena comienza a limpiar las lágrimas de Spencer con tiernos besos hasta llegar a sus labios. Y la besa como hace tiempo no lo hacia, con todo el amor y la pasión que habían estado encerrados en su interior durante tantos meses, pero la rubia aun tenía cosas que decir.

Es que… esa mujer –

¡Esa mujer esta loca!, mi amor… mis gustos no son malos, tu eres una clara prueba de ello ¿sabes? –

¿Me perdonas…? –

¿Perdonarte que me ames como lo haces?, no amor, lo único que puedo hacer es agradecértelo –

Sin aviso alguno, Spencer hunde su rostro en el pecho de Ashley y esta la abraza tiernamente para consolarla. Era su niña, y siempre lo seria. Desde el momento en que chocaron ese maravilloso día en el King High sabía que esa inocencia la haría cometer muchas locuras, pero también sería la causa de su infinita felicidad.

Todas las parejas pasan por esto, pero solo los que se aman de verdad, como nosotras, pueden superar cualquier cosa –

Si tú lo dices... –

Oye, adivina que… creo que ya llegamos a donde quería traerte –

La morena levanta la mirada, y rápidamente identifica el sitio. Era el lugar en donde había pasado muchos momentos felices con su rubia, pero parece que esta no lo recuerda aun.

Spencer deshace el abrazo y rodea con su mirada el lugar, tiene la extraña sensación de que ya había estado ahí pero no recuerda cuando.

Era un sitio mágico, hermoso, alejado de cualquier intento de civilización, e imposible de creer que solo estuviera a unas cuantas horas de la ciudad. Había miles de árboles, todos enormes, con sus grandes copas perdiéndose entre las nubes. Ahí se respiraba una paz y tranquilidad inigualables.

¿Qué es este lugar Ash? –

Ya lo recordaras niña... –

Sin pensarlo dos veces, sale del auto y se dirige a la puerta de su rubia para abrirla. Toma su mano entrelazándolas y comienzan a caminar juntas.

Ashley la llevaba por un sendero hermoso, caminaron un rato y cuando se dieron cuenta llegaron aun pequeño lago, que a esa hora la luna iluminaba con todo su esplendor.

¿No es peligroso estar aquí amor? –

Claro que no nena, confía en mi, te va a encantar –

Efectivamente, esa no era la primera vez que iban a ese claro. Hace muchos años atrás, la misma ex cantante había llevado en ese entonces a su "amiga" Spencer a pasar un rato juntas. Pero lo que la ojiazul no se imaginaba era que ese día sería uno de los mas felices de toda su vida. Porque debajo de un árbol, el mas grande y majestuoso de todos lo que habían, Ashley Davies había confesado todo su amor para ella y le había pedido que fueran novias formalmente. Fue ahí, en donde toda la historia comenzó.

Espera… yo ya he estado aquí... –

Si amor, intenta recordar –

Mmmm, ese árbol… ¿podemos acercarnos para verlo? –

Yo hago lo que tu me pidas –

Continuaron acercándose hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía ser un roble de gran edad.

De inmediato, de nueva cuenta, los ojos de Spencer se llenaron de lagrimas al ver lo que estaba tallado en el. **SPENCER Y ASHLEY**

Ahora todo tenia sentido, estaba parada en donde todo había comenzado; era su lugar especial, el sitio al que quería regresar desde hace mucho tiempo. No recordaba el camino porque ese día, Ashley le había tapado los ojos con un pañuelo y se lo quitó cuando llegaron al lago.

Mi amor… esto es fantástico… no puedo creer que aun siga aquí después de tanto tiempo –

Este lugar es eterno, como nuestro amor … aparte, nadie se mete con lo que es tuyo –

¿Mío?, no te entiendo –

Bueno, esa es la segunda sorpresa que te tenía… me entere por unos amigos que tenían planeado vender este bosque para construir casas habitacionales, de inmediato investigue quien era el aparente dueño y cuanto era su costo. Fue muy difícil conseguirlo, el tipo era bastante quisquilloso y solo accedió cuanto le ofrecí lo triple de lo que le quería dar el otro comprador –

Pero Ashley, eso debió ser mucho dinero, no tenias porque gastar tanto –

Claro que si, este es el lugar en donde nuestra felicidad dio inicio, no iba a dejar que construyeran un montón de casas inservibles en el… aparte, es un buen regalo para tu cumpleaños ¿no? –

No se te escapa nada ¿verdad? –

Nada, menos el día en que nació mi amor... –

Están en silencio, no hay nada que decir… ya todo estaba bien. El simple hecho de encontrarse solas, apartadas de todo y de todos, sumidas en su propio universo era la razón por la cual sentían que cualquier sufrimiento anterior había valido la pena, si después de eso tendrían este mágico momento, que perduraría siempre en sus memorias y en sus corazones.

Ashley la toma por la cintura y la encierra entre sus brazos, mientras que Spencer rodea su cuello con los suyos para acercarse más. Tanta felicidad era inaudita, pues ya les hacia falta un momento de paz entre las dos. Ahora parecía que tantas horas de incertidumbre, peleas, enojos y gritos habían sido parte de una pesadilla que nunca volvería a atormentarlas de nuevo, como si nunca hubieran pasado tales cosas, quedando únicamente días de pura dicha.

¿Nos merecemos tanto Ash? –

Para serte sincera, yo aun no se si te merezco –

Ash, no digas eso… -

Perdón, pero… aun no se porque rayos sigues conmigo… no creo tener algo como para retenerte tanto tiempo a mi lado –

Estoy aquí amándote por todo lo que eres, por lo que significas para mí… porque a pesar de que yo me comporte como un energúmeno, me demuestras que amas. Soportas mis celos, mis enojos… me quieres como soy y cuando veo tus ojos, me llenas de confianza para decir que eso nunca va a cambiar. Desde que te conocí siempre has sido así conmigo, tuvimos nuestros errores en el pasado pero los superamos porque nos amamos, tan simple como eso Ash… -

Eres un ángel... Mi ángel…-

Yo soy lo que tú quieras que sea –

Se mi todo, se mi universo… se mis ganas de vivir, mi motivo, se mi locura eterna… se mía Spencer –

Soy tuya, lo fui, lo soy y lo seré –

Solo queda una cosa más por aclarar a todo esto. Que Ashley Davies y Spencer Carlin se conocieran, estaba escrito; que se amaran inmensamente, estaba jurado; que vivieran felices para siempre, era su destino.

_**Nada de South of Nowhere me pertenece, pero ayudan a expresarme.**_  
><em><strong>Gracias por leer<strong>_


End file.
